


Flirting With Danger's Fiancé

by Shaunarnia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Confrontation, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluffy Ending, Romance, flirty waitress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and yourself finally find the time to go out to dinner as part of celebrating your engagement, but a flirty waitress begins to really test your patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting With Danger's Fiancé

Things had been rather hectic for yourself and Joel as of late, whether it was workload or the pure excitement of him finally popping the question to you a few days ago - which of course, you said yes to - which left you starting some wedding planning already, your schedules had been fully booked. However, your friends and co-workers had all agreed to take on extra work for you two to actually spend some time together and celebrate your recent engagement, and Joel had made reservations in one of the nicest restaurants around for you both.

“When you said we were going out, you never told me we were going somewhere _**this**_ nice! I feel so under-dressed.”

You chuckled and propped your elbow up on the dinner table, balancing your chin in your hand as you held Joel’s gaze. He was smiling softly and shaking his head at you, mimicking your pose, only he rested both elbows on the table and cupped his face with his hands as he looked at you from across the way.

“You’re not undressed at all! I think you look gorgeous, but what else is new, huh?” he winked and broke eye contact for a moment to admire the dress that perfectly hugged your figure, “I’m glad you wore that dress too, because it’s probably my favourite one of yours.”

Your smile met your eyes and you twirled a small section of hair around your index finger, smiling down at your lap for a moment before you looked back up at Joel.

“I’m glad you wore that suit and tie. You should wear it more often, because you clean up pretty well,” you grinned and leaned forward slightly to whisper, “By the way, you’re pretty too, and I love you.”

“Am I **_really_** pretty?”

He joked and batted his lashes, letting his jaw hang slack while a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth over the way you instantly cracked up laughing. He chuckled airily for a moment until his eyes found yours again, and his expression turned solemn.

“Jokes aside, I love yo-”

“Good evening, can I get you anything?”

A young waitress made her way onto the scene before Joel could finish his sentence, and she appeared to be addressing just him rather than both of you. She beamed brightly at him and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, letting out a hint of a giggle that you couldn’t help but roll your eyes at.

“Uh, yeah, some menus would be good.”

Joel smiled up at her politely and she flaunted her smile right back at him, making it a mission to maintain eye contact for as long as possible and throw in a bat of the lashes here and there.

“I’ll go get those for you right now,” she bowed her head and smiled softly, but she didn’t leave until she’d made a point of leaning towards him slightly to tell him, “By the way, that colour tie looks great on you. Really compliments your complexion.”

She was already flirting with him right in front of you whilst being so brazen about it, and it really was taking everything in you not to totally snap. You didn’t want dinner to be spoiled by your temper, so instead, you sat there silently and waited for her to leave, gritting your teeth and casting your gaze downward the entire time.

“Well, thank you.”

Joel thanked her kindly before she walked away and when he turned back around to face you, he was greeted by raised brows, pursed lips and your eyes glimmering for the wrong reasons. You half-smirked at him and cleared your throat whilst picking at your nails to avoid looking up at him.

“I think somebody’s expecting a tip from you tonight.”

You managed to make a joke out of it and you even mustered a laugh. Joel chuckled lightly and acted completely dismissive about it, waving it off as her following some sort of transcript.

“It’s just service with a smile.”

He insisted, but you simply smiled disparagingly. You fiddled with the cutlery that rested to your side and toyed with the napkin too, offering yourself a distraction rather than look up at him for the moment.

“Yeah, too many smiles in **_your_** direction. I had practically no acknowledgement just then,” you glanced up at him this time, “From you or her.”

“I’m being personable!”

He chuckled and held his hands up defensively, and before you had the time to open your mouth and retort, but she soon returned with the menus. She carelessly laid yours down in front of you while she actually handed Joel his, making sure to brush her hand over his as she did so. You glared at her but your look went missed, and you were doing a pretty good job of keeping your mouth shut so far, no matter how badly you wanted to tell this girl to back off.

“Is that a tattoo?”

She gasped lightly and oggled at the square cutout line inked on the side of Joel’s left hand before turning her head towards his, ensuring to flash him her smile and bat her lashes.

"Oh, uh, yeah,” he half-smiled at her and she giggled, much to your annoyance, “I went and got it a few years ago.”

“I bet there’s a great story behind it.”

She brought her hand closer to his, and just as she was about to trace over the ink with her index finger, you cleared your throat and decided to speak up.

“Could you give us a few moments to decide on what we’re having? Thank you.”

You gave her possibly the most painfully forced smile you’d ever given anyone, somehow managing to keep a level head when she withdrew her hand and acknowledged you for the first time since she’d been stopping at your table. She simply nodded and smiled meekly before walking away, and Joel’s eyes shot towards you to give you a look that was nothing short of sheer surprise at how sharp you’d been in your manner of speech.

“What’s wrong with you? She’s just being nice!”

His tone was hushed and even though you hadn’t quite snapped at her, Joel knew that you were getting to the point of being pissed off. He sighed and scanned over the menu to find a dish that stood out to him. You squinted at him and leaned into him, lightly bringing the menu down to have him look you in the eyes instead.

“Really, Joel? I wouldn’t class the light touches on the hand, the needless giggling and overall acting like a fucking schoolgirl with a crush as just ‘being nice’,” you snapped slightly, “She’s flirting with you. A lot.”

“You do realise she’s paid to be nice and act the way she’s acting, right?”

He ask rhetorically, but a knowing smirk stretched its way across his lips a few seconds later. You noticed this and your hand targeted your menu in an instant as some form of shield to hide behind to avoid the stares he was giving you, and he lowered your menu down just like you had done to him.

“I think somebody’s jealous when she really doesn’t need to be,” he sang and kept his eyes trained on your face, “Babe, so what if she’s flirting a little bit? She’s not gonna get anything out of me other than a _veeery_ small tip if she’s lucky. And hey, if I let her have her fun, we may even get free dessert out of it.”

He joked, but you weren’t impressed in the slightest. You still hadn’t even looked at him and you opted to pick your menu back up instead, while Joel sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“I don’t care about free dessert. Stop encouraging her and tell her to back off or I’ll do it myself.”

You huffed, eventually lowering the menu once you’d decided on your order. You closed it and placed it down on the table, glaring at him as he stuttered and choked on his words a few times before actually structuring a sentence.

“I’m not encou-”

“You keep defending her actions.”

You cut him off, arching a brow and giving him a smirk when he had no idea how to reply. You scoffed and muttered something about there being no denial when Joel remained silent, but the sound of him lightly drumming his fingertips along the table made you glance back up at him.

“Because I really want free dessert,” he cracked a smirk at you in hopes of getting one in return, but it soon faded when your expression didn’t change, “Look, you have that ring on your finger because I am undeniably in love with you. Some waitress making a pass at me isn’t gonna change that, okay?”

You couldn’t fight the smile tugging at your lips over the way he’d instantly switched into this totally serious mode whilst professing his love for you, and your hand was slowly gliding its way across the table to cover his.

“You make it literally impossible for me to stay mad when you-”

“What can I get you, handsome? I trust you know what you want by now.”

Your smile faded altogether when you’d heard the irritatingly shrill voice return and you did your best to ignore the wink she flashed at him, but you couldn’t help but grit your teeth and mentally count to ten because this girl was **_really_** pushing her luck at this point.

“I know what I’ll be having,” you chimed in obnoxiously, getting her to reluctantly give you some acknowledgement, “I’ll just take the pasta.”

You smiled falsely at her and when you heard Joel clear his throat at you, you shot him a glare and stared him down once she’d jotted down your order and turned to him. She was leaning dangerously close to him and it was so obvious that she’d unbuttoned at least one hole on her shirt in an attempt to gain some attention.

“I’ll, uh…I’ll have a steak, please.”

Joel swallowed hard upon realising that your eyes were trained on him, expecting him to tell this girl exactly where to go, but he remained silent. The waitress grinned and twirled the tip of her ponytail around her index finger, crouching down slightly to virtually purr in his ear but inadvertently keeping her voice at an audible level for your ears.

“The steak here is great, trust me. I could sing its praises all evening with a glass of wine to go with it- hey, maybe when you’re free sometime, you and I cou-”

She was in the midst of making another move on Joel, but you actually put a stop to it this time around. Something inside you had totally snapped and you were soon slamming your fist down on the table, paying no heed to the sea of heads that turned in your direction to discover the source of the sudden noise. You glared directly at the waitress with the biggest scowl you could muster and Joel reached for your hand across the table in an attempt to get your attention, but there was absolutely no stopping you now that you were all fired up.

“Are you serious right now? Like, are you purposely going out of your way to annoy me or something?”

You chuckled incredulously, and she looked at you as though you’d spoken a completely different language while Joel was grimacing with his palm pressed flat against his forehead, waiting for you to totally erupt.

“I don’t…what?”

“Don’t pretend you haven’t been batting your lashes and swaying your hips since we sat down at this table. What, is that how you act with all the men in relationships who choose to dine here?”

You could feel yourself beginning to physically shake with anger, smiling cruelly when the life virtually left her face. Joel was cursing under his breath, but he was glad that she’d finally gotten the hint and started to back away from him.

“I didn’t- I just assumed- I-I thought you were just friends or…something.”

She mumbled, and your eyes widened at the mention of 'just friends’. You shook your head at her and glanced in Joel’s direction with your mouth slightly agape. He shot you a look that was telling you, almost begging you to stand down and let this go, but you refused.

“Was the way we’ve been looking at each other all night not enough of a giveaway for you? Or maybe you didn’t notice because you were too caught up in trying to flirt your way to getting yourself a tip, hm?”

“(Y/N)…”

Joel spoke up, but you simply waved him off and continued your tirade. You sat up straight and raised your left hand in the air to gesture to your ring finger, practically shoving the ring in her face.

“I mean, did you think this was just cheap costume jewellery or something?!”

You continued to flaunt the ring to her as she stammered, while Joel pulled his lower lip between his teeth and looked between yourself and the waitress, not daring to intervene this time until you were completely done.

“N-no, I didn’t even notice it-”

“You want a tip that badly, sweetheart? I’ll give you one: find another man to throw your winks and giggles at. **_Just back off of my fiancé_**.”

You huffed and emphasised your final sentence directed at her, arching a brow while she stammered out countless apologies before scurrying away to the kitchen to give the chef your orders. You knew that the way you’d acted was nothing short of brutal, but you just couldn’t bite your tongue for much longer.

“I…wow,” Joel wheezed slightly and trained his eyes back on you, “I don’t know what I was expecting you to say or do, but it wasn’t that.”

“I wasn’t kidding when I said I’d tell her,” you shrugged nonchalantly and giggled slightly, “And anyway, I just really wanted to hear and feel how it sounds to say that out loud. _‘My fiancé’_.”

You grinned and reached for your purse under the table with your right hand, keeping the left resting on the table. Joel was able to successfully reach for it and take it this time, stroking his thumb over the back of your hand before allowing it to drift towards your engagement ring. You turned your attention from your purse and set it back down under your chair, being greeted by Joel’s smile reaching his eyes when you repositioned your body to sit upright again in your seat. When you smiled in return, Joel took the opportunity to say four words that left your cheeks glowing radiantly as thankfully, a different waiter brought a bottle of wine – which Joel had requested earlier on in the night and hadn’t told you about - over to your table.

“Goddamn, I love you.”


End file.
